1 Day
by ThePurpleOwl
Summary: After Clary's town is taken over she is forced to save her family, working closely with people she never even thought she would talk to again.
1. Prologue

Hey guys,

I couldn't think of what to right next for Explosions and this came into my head so I decided to give it a try.

For those who have read Explosions and like it I am not stopping, I just need to regain inspiration for it. Please PM with any suggestions!

Amway the ages of some people are a bit changed so it would fit in with my plans, sorry if it's a little confusing!

Sadly I do not own the characters, unless you count my dreams!

~PROLOGUE~

The sound of roaring engines filled the night sky of Idris, causing all residents minds to be clouded with fear. It was only yesterday that life was as usual. My brother and I went to school along with my best friend Maia who lived next door to us.

We all went to Idris High, which consisted of both primary and secondary school. One of the only two schools in the town, the other of course was Idris prep. The school where all the rich families send their children to be educated.

I would like to say I didn't envy them, but I'm not much of a liar. Their school grounds were over double the size ours was and they only educated at a secondary level. They also had longer holidays then us, and had trips to the beach during the term. The best place we went to was the park down the street. They also had all the cute guys! Like how is that fair?

All in all they had complete bragging rights, and trust me they didn't waste them.

Maia and I sometimes hid and watched the students that go there before school, well we watched one particular student.

Jace Lightwood.

He was the 'it' guy at Idris prep, with is golden hair, sharp angular jaw line and gold eyes that sparkled when he smiled. He also had the honour of having Kailie as his girlfriend. Let's just say she took bitch to a new level.

I had had a crush on him for what seemed like forever but he left Idris High as soon as he could. Now in year 10 I still wished that I had talked to him before he left, there's no way I can now.

Maia and I weren't what you would call popular. We were on the school soccer team so all our friends were guys. But they were like brothers to us and heaps of fun to hang out with.

All the girls at our school thought we were freaks playing sport like the guys though we didn't care. It's amazing how even in our school you could find snobs that thought they were better than the rest of us, the ones you could see wished they could hang out with the rich kids. They never would though.

We did well at school but were always getting in trouble for my lack of being able to whisper, that was until we realised passing notes was a safer option. From then on we only rarely got caught.

My mom and dad both worked at the animal shelter. They took it over when they realised the previous owner was killing the animals after just 1 week of being there, they didn't have the heart to let that continue so they left their jobs and took it over. Now the animals stay until they are given back to their owners or given away.

I helped out after school and on the weekend, joined by Maia most days. Jon, my brother, was too young to really help so he just played with the animals while we fed and cleaned up after them, it seemed to all work well.

It's amazing how in just 1 day, everything can change.


	2. Planes

My mother's voice brought me from my peaceful slumber.

"Clarissa, it's time to get up! Your father and I are going down to the shelter and we need you to look after Jon until we come back."

I groaned into my pillow. Looking after Jon meant I had to cook for him, clean up after him and do whatever it takes to make him happy. It never ends well.

"Can't you just take them down with you? A girl needs her sleep!" I mumbled into my pillow and turned away from her, hoping it would convince her I wasn't going to do it.

She just laughed.

"It won't be for that long, you can take them over to Maia's if you want, and he can play with her brother. I heard Mr and Mrs Robert will be out so I'm sure they won't mind if you all stay together" she told me with a slight authority to her voice which told me there was no arguing about this so I just nodded my head and she swiftly left the room.

Maia's house was larger than ours, and was always spotless.

I knew her house like my own as I was there nearly more time then I was at my own. I quickly let us in as I had my own key and left Jon to find Daniel play with, Maia's younger brother. Lucky for us they were both in year 4, and in the same class so they were good friends.

I raced up to Maia's room, throwing the door open. Instead of finding my friend asleep as I was expecting I found her wrapped up in Jordon, the head of our soccer team and arguably one of the hottest guys at our school.

They didn't seem to notice the door opening as they stayed together.

"Now what do we have here?" I asked making sure I was loud enough to be heard.

They both jumped apart at my voice, looking guilty as hell. I started laughing at their expression when their eyes locked on me. Maia started trying to smooth down her brown curls that had sprung out of their braids. She was really pretty with her dark curly hair, rich brown eyes and curves. I'm not surprised Jordon fell for her.

I on the other hand had no curves and bright red hair that could not be tamed; the only pretty part of me was my emerald eyes, but they didn't bring the boys running.

Jordon was first to speak up.

"Look Red it's not what it looks like!" He tried to explain, thinking I was angry about them being together.

"Guys stop looking like I'm about to shoot you!" I laughed, watching some of the worry in their eyes fade.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't want you too together did you?" the looks and their faces as they stared at me showed that that was exactly what they were thinking.

"oh come on guys!" I laughed, "I've been waiting for this to happen for around 2 years now! The amount you guys stare at each other is astounding!"

They both blushed at my statement and looked at each other for a moment before turning back to me, obviously relived at my reaction to this.

"So you're not angry with us?" Maia questioned.

"Oh I'm angry" I answer simply, making confusion overtake their faces, could they get any easier to read? "I'm angry you didn't tell me as soon as it happened!"

This time we all laughed.

"We weren't sure how you'd react, we didn't want things to be awkward" Jordon answered tugging Maia to his side letting her head rest on his shoulder, both smiling.

You know how every school had those three friends that stuck together, the ones that nothing could break up. We were that three.

Maia and I had been best friends since year 1 when we saved a bird together. It had gotten caught in a wire fence just behind our classroom at the time. our teacher helped us get the bird out and since then it has lived with Maia as she had no pets at the time and i had my dog Floyd. We only met Jordon in year 7; at first we all hated each other. We would argue on everything, not being able to have a single conversation that didn't end in shouting.

Then his best friend Simon and he had a massive fight and somehow the whole school went on Simon's side. That is the whole school except me and Maia.

He spent all breaks with us from then on because no one else would let him be with them, eventually we began to actually like each other and thus the circle was born.

I smiled at the memory.

Realising that I had probably invaded one of their only chances to be alone I quickly made an excuse of how I had to leave, making sure to tell Maia that Jon was here and to send him home before her mom got home so she wouldn't get in trouble for ditching her brother.

They tried to convince me to say saying that they had plenty of time to be together but I knew they were just being nice, and I really didn't wanna be a third wheel.

My house seemed so empty now with both my parents out and Jon out. Sometimes I liked to just be alone in silence, no one around to disturb me.

I quickly pulled out my art supplies and one of my larger canvases, there was nothing I like more then to paint. My mother was a painter too. She used to sell her paintings for money before she got a job.

That's my dream job.

My hand flowed across the canvas, strokes coming as easily to me as walking. A few hours later I step back from my art. In front of me are Maia and Jordon sitting like they were when I left. Jordon has his arm around her waist and her head resting in the crook of his neck. Both smiling widely.

I can't wait to show them, I'm sure they'll love it.

I was so absorbed in my work that I hadn't noticed the power phone wires being cut off, not that it would have made a difference.

Suddenly a booming noise surrounded the air around me. Making me nearly fall to the ground. I had no idea what was going on, planes never passed over us…

I raced to my small window peering out to see what was going on. That's when I saw it, the small black object falling from the plane onto the town hall.

Nothing happened for a few moments and the small plane flew out of sight. Then everything went in slow motion.

The roof blew off the hall, raising many metres in the air. Then balls of fire shot out from all sides pushing the walls into pieces in the air. Spreading debris everywhere and destroying many buildings surrounding the hall.

People ran onto the street, some screaming while others just stood there in shock.

I don't know what I did. I can't remember anything from that moment till my mother's arms were wrapped around me, trying to calm me.

That was only when I realised I was crying.

I quickly looked around the room to find I was in the living room, not remembering the slightest part of getting down here.

My dad was hugging Jon much like my mom was me.

Suddenly the sound of more planes entered the sky, making Jon cry louder.

The sound of more explosions followed the planes, they weren't stopping at one.

My mom and dad quickly exchanged a look, trying to hide their conversation. But after many years I could understand what they were saying.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded on our door, we all stiffened in fear. The door burst open revealing the Robert's and Jordon.

All their faces showed the same fear I knew mine did.

Mrs Roberts was the first to talk. "I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know the kids have to go, NOW" she hurriedly whispered to the group.

"But were could they go? Bush surrounds for kilometres on all sides! They can't survive in that!" my mother, Jocelyn shrieked.

"It's the best chance they have" Valentine, my father argued.

The adults discussed for what seemed like a long time, ignoring that we were still even in the room.

Finally they came to the conclusion they had no other option then to hide us in the woods.

More planes filled the skies followed by more explosions seemingly getting closer. Both families quickly packed bags with as much food as possible and regrouped in the Robert's house.

Suddenly my mom pulled me away from the group.

"You need to listen to me Clarissa" she said sternly, I nodded. "The Robert's, you father and I are going to stay here. Try to destroy your track so you aren't searched for"

I tried to object at this be she quietened me before I had the chance.

"No objections Clary. They are only bombing now but that just to get us scared, they'll come by foot. They have to have a reason for doing this, and I don't want you or Jonathon to be around to find out what that is." She explained. "You have to travel as far away as possible then set up camp for a few days. Then once you have all calmed down a bit you must continue on and try to find another village or town. Tell them what's happened and try to find a place to stay there. Just stay alive."

I didn't like leaving My mother or father behind , not knowing what waited for them. But I knew this is what they wanted. It would kill them to see any harm come to us.

"Okay I'll do it, I'll look after Jon and make it out alive" I said as steadily as I could, "You can count on me mom." She smiled.

"I love you Clary"

I love you too"

We joined the others just as another round of airplanes fit the sky.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground as the ground shook beneath me, all I could hear was screaming in my ear. I lifted my head and looked at the windows on either side of the door.

My house was gone.

Debris in its place, blackened from the explosion.

This time I didn't cry, not a sound came out of me. I just lay there.

Before I knew it I was being ushered out the back door, followed by everyone else. My father and mother kissed my head and hugged me and the Robert's did the same, I was like a second daughter to them.

The next thing I knew I was trudging through trees, my parents far behind me, holding Jon with one hand and clinging to Jordon with my other.

Strong and weak.

It's amazing how things can change in just 1 day.

1 Day


	3. Kicks

**Hey everyone, I'll try to make this quick. **

**I just really want to thank SecretAngelBlood and CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4. You guys are AMAZING! **

My feet stung, my head pounded with each step. None of us said a word; we just trudged through the trees.

At points I could see tears running down my face and others, but we didn't make a noise. Nobody could say anything to brighten a mood like this.

I still held Jon's hand tight and Jordon's arm even tighter, while he had his arm wrapped around Maia's waist.

My parents were far behind us, waiting for answers to why we were being bombed. We would not know when they found out, we would be far away.

My house was gone, blown to pieces by our intruders. We could have died if we had not chosen the Roberts house to meet in. I just can't imagine that, death. Nothing. It was just not something that I was even able to think about.

My friends and brother and I were all walking through dense forest, not knowing what waited for us on the other side, or knowing if we would even reach there.

We didn't have much food. Only enough for around a week. The walk is almost certainly going to take longer than that. We never saw people who were not part of our town; very few have even ventured out to find others nearby. We knew they were there, just never went there.

"Clary?" a small voice broke through the silence. I lowered my eyes to see Jon staring back up at me so I crouched down next to him waiting for him to continue.

"Where's mommy and dad?" his eyes sparkled with worry, somehow making the nearly black colour seem as light as day.

I wasn't sure how to answer his question. I knew I couldn't lie to him but telling the truth would be just too much for his little mind.

"They're okay Jonny , they had to stay and do a few things. We'll see them soon" I answered him, wishing my words were true.

I could see in his face he didn't fully believe me, he was always smart for his age. He left it alone though, continuing to walk forward.

After what seemed like days of walking, but in reality were only a few hours, Daniel dropped onto a nearby rock. Exhaustion evident on his small features.

"Let's set up camp here. It would be pointless to keep going at the slow pace we are at the moment" Jordon exclaimed setting himself down on the leafy floor.

I had to agree with him, over the last hour we had been getting exceptionally slower, especially the two young boys.

We all agreed so I started to sort through the bags deciding what to eat while Jordon and Maia went looking for anything edible. I figured they needed some time to be alone, which will be extremely sparse from now on.

Jonathon and Daniel were too tired to do anything; they just sat on the ground in silence, under the cover of a tree with long, low hanging branches. I hoped they would be okay after this, it must be traumatic for them, even I was terrified and I was a lot older than them.

Suddenly a snick snapped. My hopeful side tried to convince me it was just Maia and Jordon coming back, but silence filled the air after that, no talking no laughing.

I bolted up, if people were coming for us I was not going to take it sitting down, literally.

I looked around, hoping to see Maia's dark her through the trees, but nothing. I turned my head slightly to make sure the boys were still where they were before. To my relief they still sat in the same place. At least if I got attacked they would have a chance to run away before they got noticed, the low branches of the tree disguising them at first glance.

I stare at the bush in front of me, waiting for the gun to peak through the leaves. But still nothing, the suspense was causing a feeling indescribable in my stomach. The kind of feeling I would get when my old teacher, Mr Monarly, came near to me, but ten times worse.

I guess it could be called fear.

Suddenly a tanned hand peeked through the bush, I made my move.

I swung my arm up with as much force as I could muster, hitting the figure right in the jaw. I heard a groin of pain. I didn't see the foot coming. Next thing I knew I was being knocked to the ground by a blow to my stomach.

My head hit the rough ground with such force I heard ringing in my ears. My body ached all over, I knew many bruises would cover my body tomorrow, if I lived that long.

Next thing I knew the figure stood above me.

I recognised the face. Sharp jaw, close to golden hair, gold eyes. It was like having an angel look down at you. Well a dirty angel. It was only then I noticed the face was coated with dirt. The black shirt the man was wearing was ripped near the collar, and tinted a brown colour in some places which I assumed was from dirt.

It was Jace, the guy I had a crush on for what felt like forever, the guy Maia and I would walk an extra twenty minutes to see.

"You're a girl!" he exclaimed in a surprised tone. "I just kicked a girl."

"Great observation there Sherlock, anything else you wish to share?"

"A sarcastic girl, don't meet many of those these days." He continued, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What, are you used to girls swooning over you? Having a loss of words due to your beauty?"

He just laughed and offered his hand. I took it and pulled myself into a standing position, my body aching in complaint.

"So Miss. Sarcasm what would your name be?" he questioned lifting one eyebrow. Damn him, why can everybody do that but me?!

"Isn't this funny, I remember you. But you don't remember me. Figures, being the most popular guy in town makes you forget the little people" I answered, looking back to look at Daniel and Jon. They weren't there.

I quickly ran to where I saw them last. No sign of them was left anywhere; it was like they had just disappeared.

"Did you see where the two boys sitting here went?" I quickly asked Jace, trying to keep the worry out of my voice but failing miserably.

"No, I was too busy being attacked by a person who for some reason knows me" he said back.

I was too worried about my brother to be annoyed at him. I quickly ran into the bush near to where they were sitting to search for them. I can't believe I was going to break the promise to my mother so soon, what had it been? A couple hours?

I called out, on the top of my voice. No reply came. I called out again. This time a voice came through the trees, but it wasn't Jon or Dan.

"JORDON!" I screamed running to where the voice had come from. I heard footsteps running towards me.

I was suddenly surrounded by warmth.

"We have them" he whispered in my ear, "They're okay"

I could feel myself sigh in relief and relax into his arms.

I stepped out of his arms and looked around, my eyes stopped on Jon. I ran towards him, enveloping him in the biggest bear hug I have ever done. Silent tears of relief ran down my cheeks, dripping onto my now dirty clothes.

He stayed still in my arms much longer then he usually would have, he never really like being held for too long. But this time it was me who released him after somebody coughed behind us.

I turned my head to find Jace standing there in all his glory, hands folded at his chest. Suddenly our eyes caught, I lost my self in pools of gold and had to quickly shake myself out of it before I got lost forever.

"So S, care to introduce me to your friends. Or do they already know me like you somehow do," Jace smirked, obviously he did that a lot.

I looked back at Maia, Jordon and the two boys. Maia and Jordon both looked thoroughly surprised, a blush kissing Maia's cheeks.

"Jace, meet Jordon kyle, Maia Roberts and her brother Daniel and my younger brother Jonathon." I explain to him pointing at each person as their name is called.

"so.." Jace began, "I know all your friends names and your brother's name yet I still I am at loss for yours. Care to enlighten me?"

"Clary, my name is Clary. Not that it's important anyway."

"Clary, that's a pretty name" he whispered under his breathe, so softly she wasn't even sure he had said it at all.

**Okay guys sorry it's a bit short, I've had so much work to do I haven't been able to read and write. Can u imagine that?! Like a whole month without being able to read, I don't know how I survived! **

**Anyway I managed to find some time today but I'm not sure when I will be able to update again **

**Love ya!**

**ThePurpleOwl**


	4. Berries

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments unless you count my dreams! **

Bumping into Jace and temporarily loosing Jon tired me out more then I originally thought. Within ½ and hour I felt as if I would pass out of exhaustion. I stayed awake though, despite my aching red eyes begging to be closed. I would not fall asleep until I knew my brother and friends were safely asleep.

Maia and Jordon were snuggled together under the tree the boys were sitting under earlier, they looked so sweet together, this reminded me of the painting I did of them just this morning, it seemed like so long ago.

Daniel and Jon were lying on either side of a surprised looking Jace, though I didn't take too long for him to fall asleep to, one arm rapped around each boy. That left me, sitting along on a log a few metres away from the group.

I didn't want to budge in with Jordon and Maia, and lying next to Jace would be just awkward. Even if there was a small boy between us. I decided I would just be a lone wolf, sleep under the stars like me and dad used to every summer when we went camping.

I closed my eyes for a moment and before I knew it the world went black.

o.0.O.0.o

I opened my eyes but I could still only see blackness. I ran my small fingers along the dirt searching for the bag I was sure I had left just next to me. My fingers brushed up against something, not materiel like I was expecting but something else, something smooth.

Suddenly the object moved and a large yawn came from the direction it was in. I checked the ground frantically for the bag. When my fingers clutched the old fabric I drew it close to me, ripping it open to find the torch placed inside.

I swiftly turned it on and shined it in the direction on the yawn. Jace lay there, his eyes flickering open at the bright light in his eyes.

His golden eyes turned in my direction but almost straight away turned the other way.

"What's up with the torch" he questioned, not even bothering to ask who it was like he already knew.

"Sorry" I mumbled, embarrassed at what I had done "I was just wondering what was next to me, I don't remember you being there when I fell asleep"

"That's because I wasn't, it was like being in an oven squashed between those two boys so I decided to come join you"

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for the light; you just scared me a bit" I said in a whisper, not wishing to wake anybody else up.

He looked at me, almost as I was an animal he was researching. I few moments passed before either of us spoke again.

"I'm going to sleep" I stated turning my back to where he lay, "Sorry again"

No answer came from him but I didn't turn around to find out why, I just closed my eyes and let sleep take over once again.

o.0.O.0.o

The next time my eyes opened darkness no longer surrounded me. I glanced around checking to see who else was awake. My eyes scanned of many sleeping bodies, not one seemed to even seem close to waking up.

That was except Jace of course. I couldn't even see him, the place where he lay last night was empty and he was not back next to the boys either.

"Well he didn't stay long" I said out loud, not really caring as there was nobody to hear me.

I debated whether to go back asleep again but I thought better of it, somebody had to start making breakfast so it may as well be me.

I pulled myself off the leafy ground and onto my feet. Nearly tripping over the bag I had left next to me after last night's events.

I removed some of the contents of the bag onto a nearby rock and started to sort out what we would eat today. I had never been a very organised person, my room back at home was a complete mess, clothing, books and art supplies strewn everywhere. My parents would always get up in a giant fuss about it, I would always just ignore them.

For some reason now I felt I had a duty to be organised, to act like the adult for Jon. He needed that. He needed a parent, he was too young to go without a parent.

I looked through the collection of food that presented itself in front of me, I decided to make bagels for everyone as they would go off soon and they would take very little time to prepare.

I quickly cut open 6 bagels, in case Jace returned for some reason, and spread some cream cheese across each. Once they were all complete I decided to search for some berries to eat on the side with a bit of yogurt.

I knew about all the plants around the area, those you could eat, those that would make you sick and those that would, well, let's just say it was not advised to eat them.

I swiftly picked up the bag with the torch, purse with some money, and a phone that I was instructed not to use unless it was an utter emergency. Not that there was any reception to make a call with anyway.

I dragged my feet through the clearing and into the vast forest ahead of me. I searched the trees around me quickly, knowing I needed to find some soon so I could get back before anybody woke.

I looked for what seemed like ages but found absolutely nothing, I was about to turn around and go back when I thought I heard a noise just ahead.

As I got closer I could hear it clearer, now it obviously a human voice. But they weren't talking. They were singing and it was beautiful.

I stopped for a few minutes just to absorb the voice even though I so desperately wanted to move my feet towards the magical sound.

The voice was so raw, like the person singing was broken and she wanted to know why, and help the person get through the sadness that they were feeling.

I finally gave in to my desires and moved forward through the trees. I came to a small bush, the only thing separating me from the voice. Suddenly I was afraid, afraid to see what was beyond this bush yet I did not know why.

Instead of pushing through the many leaves of the bush I just parted them and looked through to the other side.

My eyes widened in shock.

There next to a river stood Jace in all his glory. He was standing just in his shorts, water dripping from his body as if he had only just exited the water.

He was singing, he was the voice I had heard. It sounded even better than it did from a distance.

He reached for a piece of fabric hanging off a nearby tree that I had not noticed until then, I guess I was a little distracted looking at…the beauty of the river. Yes that was it.

The river was actually quite a sight. Clear water streamed down over perfectly round rocks, the edge of the water surrounded by perfect green moss. Trees surrounded the water on either side, their branches hanging over like a roof.

Definitely something that was worth a person to admire.

I knew it was wrong to be hiding in a bush, watching him put his shirt on. Yes I had been doing the exact same thing for many years, but this was different. First of all Maia had been with me every other time, and he had not being getting changed at any time.

It also seemed a little personal with him singing, his voice sounded so raw, like he was singing from his soul, showing the world his true emotions.

His eyes suddenly glanced in my direction. Almost as if he could see me through the leaves. I quickly backed away and ran through the trees back to the direction in which I knew the others were.

The only time I stopped was to pick a few berries off a nearby bush, knowing that if I did not have a justified alibi for leaving everyone would get suspicious.

I quickly came to the clearing and dropped the bag next to the rock the food was spread across. I got out the tub of yogurt and mixed in the berries. Not having individual bowls to serve it up in we would all just have to eat out of the one.

I finished up I walked over to where everyone except me and Jace lay. They all looked so peaceful and calm lying there. Like nothing bad had happened and we were all just on a camping trip. Then they woke up I knew that would change though.

There is no way to escape reality except in dreams. And reality was hard.

It's amazing how everything can change in just 1 Day.

1 Day.

**Hello my lovelies. **

**Please don't kill me! I have been so busy lately and with everything that has been going on I completely forgot to update. I know I am a horrible person. **

**Anyway please review. It means so much to me to get feedback. I really want to improve my writing so any advice would be gladly accepted! **

**Until next time,**

**ThePurpleOwl**


End file.
